


Learning How to Yeet, and Other Silly Spells

by CatsOrDogs



Category: Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Nothing to do with the Plot of the Books, Short and Stupid One Shots, Unique Magic System
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsOrDogs/pseuds/CatsOrDogs
Summary: A collection of idiotic drabbles where I ruin the Simon Snow magic system with memes. Enjoy!
Kudos: 1





	Learning How to Yeet, and Other Silly Spells

**Author's Note:**

> The magic system in the Simon Snow universe really intrigued me, and it got me thinking about some modern sayings and how they would be translated into spells. I'll be adding on to this as more ideas come to me, thank you for reading and let me know what you think!

Ashlyn placed an empty soda can on top of a misshapen tree stump, and stepped back several feet. The midday sun beat down on her neck, and the sounds of hidden birds chirped from the trees around her.

Ashlyn inhaled deeply, and emptied her head of all thoughts but the task ahead. She raised her wand, ivory engravings shining in the sunlight, and felt the familiar crackle of magic oh so slightly tickle her skin. She pointed her wand squarely at the soda can, gathered up as much magic as she could muster, and let it all lose in one word.

_“Yeet!”_

The piece of metal flew backwards from the stump, colliding with a nearby tree and skittering onto the ground with a small dent in the front of it. Ashlyn huffed in annoyance, strands of long brown hair falling out of her messy bun and resting on her sweaty forehead. When Professor Hendricks had shown her the spell last week the can he used had enough force behind it to mash the can into an unrecognizable lump. For a moment there it had even looked like the tree itself might have been in danger of falling over. Ashlyn didn't expect to be on the same power level as one of her teachers, but she could do better than a measly dent.

She sighed, and reached for another can from the rapidly shrinking pile that lay near her feet. She placed another can on the misshapen stump, returned to her starting position, and readied herself for another _Yeet_.


End file.
